Total drama Zombie Cap 14
by zicaneborgen
Summary: Jospeh y Duncan, estan listos junto con Ronald y las chicas para irse a Newmarket, teniendo en medio una situacion inesperada.


**Cap. 14 Traición y reacción:**

Joseph subía las escaleras pausadamente, intentando escuchar, o sentir, lo que a Ronald le atormentaba, aunque ya lo sabía en esencia quería saber un poco más de su reciente amigo, sin conseguir logro alguno, hasta que, antes de que Ronald desaparecía por completo de la vista de Joseph, el viejo, hablo al joven – Joseph, ven para acá quiero hablar de chico a adulto – dijo con una voz formal y sincera, viendo como el chico bajaba las escaleras y volvía a sentarse en el lujoso comedor - ¿qué pasa? – Pregunto – chico, me gustaría pedirte una decisión, una decisión que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarla – comento Ronald sinceramente - ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto nuevamente el muchacho – mira, si tú fueras un viejo solitario y enfermo como yo, y tuvieras la oportunidad de revivir esos años locos de la universidad ¿lo harías? ¿Seme sincero por favor? – Joseph escucho atentamente la pregunta y no tuvo que usar mucho de su mente para saber que Ronald estaba hablando de sí mismo, Joseph en su mente, se puso en la posición de su amigo y vio como seria cada uno de los lapsos de su vida si le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

En menos de dos segundos, se vio en la universidad, junto con una hermosa chica asiática cuyo nombre empezaba con H y terminaba con R, se imagino en una carrera como la que Ronald tomo, vio las excelentes calificaciones que sacaba y de cómo su vida era feliz con su chica. Luego, empezó a imaginar como el ejército lo contrataba para algo que él lo sentía emocionante, vio su vida pasar, lejos de esa chica, sin haber tenido la molestia de preguntarle su teléfono, triste, lo único que lo consolaba era saber que hacia algo heroico, algo que marcaria la historia. Pero al final, darse cuenta que el gobierno, simplemente lo uso, al final, fue liquidado de sus servicios y abandonado sin haberlo querido, el proyecto en el cual había trabajado toda su vida. Su vida, llena de desdicha en ese momento, solo podía ser salvada con el rose de una mujer, la mujer que había conocido en la universidad.

Joseph, todavía no podía sentir lo que Ronald quería mostrar y entonces el puso un pequeño final que haría que él en verdad estuviera en su posición. Imagino una escena, con el mismo en la ciudad de Toronto, en una noche fría y tormentosa, yendo por fin de buscar por mucho tiempo, la casa de ese amor especial.

Al fin, frente a ese lugar, se acerco decidido a la puerta y la toco, nadie abrió, nadie escucho, el se imaginaba gritando una y otra vez su nombre, hasta quedarse sin garganta, siendo apagada su voz por los enormes truenos de esa lluvia incesante. Rendido, empapado, decidió ver por la brillante ventana de al lado para poder ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí adentro.

El drama de esa escena tipo película en la mente de Joseph, llegaba a su cúspide, con algo que hasta a el mismo, le llego a lo más profundo, imagino, a profundo detalle, una escena con esa chica, tan reluciente y linda, tal y como la recordaba en esos viejos tiempos, pero luego, ese alivio temprano se desvaneció con la llegada de otro sujeto a la escena, uno cuyo porte y conplextura era digna de un modelo de belleza, este ente con cara desconocida, se acercaba lentamente a la mujer cuyo nombre para el empezaba con H. entonces sin ninguna complicación en el camino, como si todo esos días en la universidad no hubieran bastado, la chica, ahora hecha mujer, beso al hombre de rostro desconocido tan apasionadamente y con tanto amor, que destrozo completamente el corazón de él afuera de la casa, afuera del corazón y la mente de esa mujer, olvidado para siempre, en una noche obscura y tormentosa.

Joseph, tanto adentro, como afuera de esa pesadilla, se sintió, la tristeza nostalgia, ira y demás sentimientos convergían en el, haciéndolo vivir en carne propia lo que Ronald, ese viejo simpático, había vivido en su vida.

- Ronald – le hablo Joseph, alterado, pero con tono suave – yo creo que si tengo esa oportunidad, la aprovecharía al máximo, no lo pensaría, me lanzaría a mi deseo, te lo digo como amigo – Ronald escuchando lo que el joven dijo, dio una sonrisa algo extraña, como si ocultara algo y le contesto con emoción – perfecto muchacho, simplemente perfecto, creía que me iba a sentir culpable de lo que iba a hacer, pero con tu aprobación, me siento mejor – dijo Ronald, re cargándose en la silla como si esta fuera cama – ya me voy a dormir, mañana nos vamos a Newmarket a las 6, no duermas tarde. Amigo – recomendó Joseph frotando la espalda de Ronald, subiéndose al cuarto que se le había puesto a él y adunca, dejando a las tres chicas en otro .Tanto Duncan, como las otras tres, ya habían cerrado la pestaña y puesto a dormir, siendo Joseph, el último en hacerlo, por haber ayudado a su amigo, en la difícil decisión que tenia.

Habían pasado muchas horas de sueño, los refugiados en esa casa, dormidos, apagados de la realidad, no se dieron cuenta de lo que en el exterior estaba pasando, a excepción de Ronald, quien atento a todo y listo para tomar en acción su deseo, salió a poner combustible y nueva batería al lujoso Camaro de sus famosos huéspedes, mientras hacía eso, encendió la radio esperando en un intento, captar una señal de música del otro lado del lago Ontario.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, a las tres de la mañana con unos minutos de mas, una señal de emergencia, advirtiendo que el pueblo de evacuación, Newmarket, iba a ser volado en pedazos para dar un golpe clave, contra la avanzan te infección, la misma señal que escuchaban otros chicaos en una Ford en esa misma hora pero en un lejano lugar hacia el norte. Ronald, atento a esto, le hiso ver a él, que su deseo se podía cumplir al la misma velocidad en la que él lo había previsto.

En ese momento de haber acabado de arreglar el deportivo, quiso ir por los demás, advirtiéndole que su plan de salvación estaba arruinado. Listo para hacerlo, vio que su plan, su deseo, se derrumbaba por una mísera cosa, una piedra chiquita en su zapato que hacía sentirlo, como si tuviera una enorme estaca en su pie.

Esa cosa chica, insignificante para todos, pero importante para Ronald, tenía que ser encontrada para el viejo, el cual supuso que estaba en el cuarto de los chicos, pero por miedo a levantar sospechas, no quiso buscar, ni pedir a esas horas de la madrugada, entonces, siendo estropeado su plan por solo un tiempo, se fue a dormir, listo para que cuando los chicos se despertaran a las 5:30 de la mañana, poder pedirles a ellos, la pieza clave de su rompecabezas.

La noche transcurrió, la evacuación sucedió, y Joseph, después de haber pasado tantas cosas sin su presencia, despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana, haciendo molestar a Duncan por el agudo y constante sonido, que hacia el reloj de Joseph, el mismo que había llevado puesto desde hace dos días y dos semanas, en la cabaña, el mismo que hacía que Raken se despertara con rabia, con ganas de tirar afuera a Heather y a Chris, extrañando su casa y a su fiel amor, Kary, k, camarógrafa, cualquier era el apodo, pero todos significaban solo una cosa para él.

Tantas cosas había sucedido en esos agitados días donde el descanso no se conocía, donde el miedo de la infección, los asaltaba a cualquier hora y lugar de ese lugar abandonado en cuarentena, lleno de cosas que mostraban su abandono y peligro.

La escuela, la isla, Bracebridge, la carretera, el centro comercial, la base militar, el ferri en el mar, la Toronto abandonada y por último, la casa de Ronald. Cada lugar le traía un recuerdo especial al joven que se estaba preparando, junto con su amigo, a ir a Newmarket para la evacuación, no teniendo idea de lo que el ejercito le había hecho al pueblo. Recordando principalmente, lo que había hecho con Heather en el transportador, y odiando mas, el vergonzoso momento que tuvo que pasar ella y él en el centro comercial.

- viejo, iré a despertar a las chicas, aprovecho para ir por Ronald – interrumpió Duncan al Joseph, distraído en lo que pensaba. Duncan, sin cuidado de no hacer ruido en la todavía temporada mañana, azoto la puerta al abrirla y al hacerlo, un gemido de susto se escucho a su lado derecho, alterado, volteo hacia donde el ruido venia y se dio cuenta, aliviado, que se trataba de Ronald quien sin una razón lógica, se había quedado dormido en una incómoda silla a lado del cuarto de los chicos - ¡Duncan, rayos me quede dormido! ¡Qué bueno que despertaron! – grito alocadamente el viejo empujando, sin explicación, a Duncan adentro de su cuarto y cerrando delicadamente, la puerta que tenia atrás – chicos, chicos, chicos – repitió excitadamente Ronald - ¡qué bueno tenerlos despiertos la verdad! – grito, jugando con sus manos – a nosotros también Ronald ¿listo para el viaje? – pregunto Joseph, algo emocionado – eh, respecto a eso, necesito decirles algo, respecto a nuestra "salvación" – contesto Ronald moviendo los dedos, haciendo unas comillas en el aire – pero antes – continuo – necesito que me den las llaves del Camaro – dio una pausa, y puso su mano en frente, dando señal de petición.

Duncan, Joseph, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en menos de un segundo, Duncan, saco las llaves de la bolsa de su short y se las dio al viejo, mientras que Joseph continuaba preparando las cosas para la partida, su escopeta, el rifle de Duncan, el mapa de toda el área en su bolsillo, en fin, los dos muchachos estaban listos para partir – ok, hazte a un lado Ronald, iré a despertar a las chicas – le pidió Duncan a su amigo mientras que el, con llaves en mano, se puso enfrente de la puerta prohibiendo el paso al muchacho – ok, mi famoso huésped, pero antes, quiero pedirte perdón – dijo Ronald al Duncan, mirándolo a los ojos con una cara sonriente, pero no una sonrisa de amistad carismática, sino una sonrisa, maligna y con planes que guardaba en su interior.

Duncan y Joseph, se quedaron viendo esa cara tan extraña y fuera de lugar en ese momento, que no tuvieron ideo de lo que les esperaba en ese momento - ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto Duncan inconscientemente a Ronald, el cual, en menos de lo que se daba un parpadeo, el viejo, soltó un golpe aturdidor en la barbilla de Duncan, quien no esperándola, la recibió, cayendo para atrás, golpeándose la cabeza, con la cama y luego, cayendo secamente al piso.

Joseph sorprendido, asustado, intento gritar a Roñal que rayos estaba pasando, recibiendo, al igual que Duncan, un golpe del adulto, en medio de su mandíbula, haciendo que el callera casi inconsciente al piso, sin dolor, sin pensamiento, el solo se empezaba a quedar sin vista, cerrando lentamente los ojos, viendo como Ronald, ponía unas esposas a su compañero y después de eso, no recordando mas de los sucedido.

Su cabeza, se movía de arriba para abajo, sus extremidades, su cuerpo entero, estaba adolorido sin razón alguna, intento estirarse para poder sanar un poco el dolor, sintiendo que compartía ese espacio reducido con alguien más.

Joseph, sintiéndose un poco mejor, abrió los ojos, vio, impactado, que en lugar de estar en el cuarto de la casa de Ronald, estaba esposado junto con Duncan, en la incómoda parte de atrás del Camaro, mientras este rugía como siempre al andar.

El Camaro, era conducido por Ronald quien impertinentemente, se fumaba un cigarro en el camino, Joseph volteo por un momento a ver a Duncan quien seguí inconsciente, acostado difícilmente en una mala posición – Ronald ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? – Pregunto Joseph intentando sentarse para poder ver a Ronald por el retrovisor – cumpliendo mi deseo amigo mío, lástima que en él ni tú ni tu amigo criminal aparecen – contesto secamente el viejo, pagando su cigarro y tirándolo a la poco iluminada calle – ¡no te entiendo ni un demonio! – le grito con ira Joseph, de un coraje que el sacaba chorros, teniendo en su interior un miedo invencible. Ronald volteo a ver al muchacho, con la misma sonrisa que puso al pedir las llaves del deportivo, volviendo la vista al camino, se hecho una carcajada molesta y poco graciosa, que hacía que Joseph tuviera la sangre hecha un congelador.

- admito, nunca te dije lo que iba hacer – confeso Ronald – pero estas de suerte, porque eres alguien que me comprende – ¿q vas a hacer? – Tartamudeo preguntando el chico de atrás - ¿sabes porque viejos aburridos y borrachos idiotas veían esa basura adolescente llamada "isla del drama"? – pregunto fríamente Ronald no preocupándose de las personas que heriría con su comentario – te lo diré en palabras sencillas Joseph. Chicas, jóvenes, colegialas, universitarias, mostrándose en traje de baño como si no las estuviera viendo toda la nación, era algo excitante de ver amigo, y gracias a su llegada, disfrutare un momento con las tres mejores que me pudieron conseguir, aunque ellas no quieran - ¡tú! ¡Maldito enfermo! ¿¡Que mierda tienes en tu cerebro!? – interrumpió enojado Joseph, con ira hasta la punta de su cabello más largo, sabiendo que entre ellas estaba Heather, y aunque ella no estuviera, el sentía que era algo desquiciado de hacer. Joseph hundido en su propia rabia, quiso tomar a Ronald por la cabeza y apretarla hasta hacerla explotar, pero no podía, tanto el, cómo Duncan, tenían las manos esposadas en su espalda, eso sí, gruño, dio un grito de furia y se zangoloteo intentando golpear a Ronald, en uno de esos movimientos, golpeo a su amigo, despertándolo de su sueño, además, hiso que Ronald perdiera el quicio apuntándole a él con una pistola que saco de su pantalón – ¡no me obligues a matarte aquí! Odiaría la sangre en mi nuevo coche, o en mi casa, además el disparo despertaría a esas tontas. Por eso venimos hasta acá, y creo que ya llegamos – dijo él a los dos chicos, aparcando el choche en medio de una calle espaciosa, llena de edificios grandes, propios del centro de Toronto siendo coronada la escena, por la torre CN sobresaltando de los edificios y brillando por el reflejo de la luz del sol en sus ventanas.

Ronald se bajo de golpe, como si tuviera prisa, hiso a un lado el asiento del conductor dando paso a Joseph y a Duncan de atrás.

Ronald, jalo de la ropa al chico haciendo que se cayera al salir - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – pregunto Duncan no sabiendo de la traición del viejo, mientras este lo apuntaba con la pistola, obligándolo a salir de ahí junto con el caído Joseph.

- ¿q le pasa a este idiota Joseph? – Pregunto Duncan mientras su amigo se levantaba - ¡párate, los dos den 6 pasos por la calle, hacia la torre CN! ¡Pero ya! – Grito desesperado, enojado, loco, mientras los apuntaba peligrosamente con su arma – haz lo que te dice, Duncan, te lo explicare todo – contesto Joseph a Duncan quien acepto algo dudoso – uno – ordeno Ronald encañonándolos – dos – volvió a decir por cada vez que los jóvenes daban un lento paso hacia enfrente – tres, ¡he dicho tres! – grito enojado el viejo viendo como Joseph hablaba.

-¿¡que quiere hacer el!? – grito igual de enojado y asustado Duncan, escuchando claramente lo que Joseph le había contado sobre el plan de Ronald – ¡cállense los dos! ¡Cuatro! – Grito el viejo disparando hacia arriba haciendo un eco ruidoso en esa ciudad "abandonada" – y todo esto es mi culpa Duncan – susurro triste Joseph – no lo dudes amigo, pero ahora no es tiempo de eso – le contesto insinuando tener un plan entre manos.

Solo faltaban dos pasos, para que Ronald finalizara con la vida de los dos chicos, estrella y camarógrafo, en esa ciudad desierta, en ese día temprano y al cumplir su cometido, Ronald tendría poco tiempo de hacer lo impensable con las chicas, antes de que los soldados llegaran, como había dicho todo el mensaje de emergencia de la radio – oigan muchachos que les parece si en lugar de 6 pasos sean 5, tengo mucha prisa – sugirió asimismo Ronald, cargando la pistola y apuntando a la cabeza de Duncan - ¡cinco! – disparo el viejo.

Duncan cayó. Justamente antes de que la bala penetrara su cabeza, gritando y pateando por un calambre que se la había hacho en su pierna, gritando una y otra vez – ¡ah maldita pierna! ¡Mi pierna! – ¡qué le pasa al delincuente! ¡Párate no puedo apuntarte bien a la cabeza y solo traje 3 balas! - grito desesperado el viejo – Joseph ¡ayuda a parar a ese cabron! – Ronald grito todavía más fuerte de lo que lo hacía – no puedo, tengo las manos esposadas – argumento el muchacho alejándose un poco de Duncan, el cual, agonizando de dolor se volteo cara arriba – no dejare que tu estúpido calambre me quite mi galería de tiro – dijo Ronald se acercándose para ayudar a parar a Duncan.

Fue ahí el momento de la verdad, Duncan, teniendo habilidades como un chico de reformatorio, había encontrado la manera de quitarse las esposas mientras fingía un la calambre en la pierna, justamente antes de él plomazo apuntado a su cabeza. Ronald, confiado de su posición por tener el arma, se la puso atrás en su pantalón y alzo a Duncan, teniéndolo en frente, no teniendo idea de que el ya se había liberado.

Duncan, tan sorpresivo como lo fue Ronald al dar el golpe aturdidor, golpeo al viejo con un gancho directo al estomago con su mano derecha, seguido de otro en la cara con su mano izquierda - ¡corre! – grito Duncan a Joseph quien todavía con esposas corrió a la próxima esquina de edificio más cercano, seguido de Du7ncan, quien al ver a Ronald sacando la pistola de atrás, siguió a Joseph a ese lugar seguro.

Confundido, con la frente sangrándole y sin aire en su estomago, Ronald disparo las dos únicas balas que tenia, con una puntería pobre, el anciano, grito de rabia ahí mismo tirando el arma al suelo y tomando la sangre de la cabeza con su mano derecha, rugiendo por última vez por dolor y enojo. De repente, su grito es interrumpido por otro más parecido al de un animal que al de un humano, sin embargo, este grito era familiar y aterrador, indicando solo una cosa para Ronald, Joseph y Duncan, los infectados, o al menos parte de ellos, habían llegado a Toronto.

- ¡al parecer esas bestias harán el trabajo sucio por mi muchachos! – grito el Ronald tomando el arma y acercándose cautelosamente al Camaro - ¡no se preocupen en aparecer en mi casa, yo cuidare muy bien de las chicas! – grito en burla, encendiendo el coche y yéndose de ahí tan rápido como llego, dejando a Duncan y Joseph a su suerte.

Con ira, con impotencia, los jóvenes salieron de esa esquina y vieron indiferentes, como el Camaro dejaba una estela de polvo al irse de ahí - ¡maldita! ¡Maldita sea! – Grito Duncan agarrándose su cabello verde - ¡¿ahora qué aremos?! – Pregunto igualmente enojado Joseph - ¡que más hay que hacer! ¡Tenemos que ir para haya! ¡Evitar que ese degenerado haga lo que le dé la gana! – Le grito Duncan a su amigo, tirando una piedra a uno de las ventanas de los edificios - ¡acaso estás loco, ese idiota nos matar! – Grito Joseph diciendo una cruda verdad - ¡acaso no entiendes! ¡Courtney esta haya! - ¡también Heather lo está! – Interrumpió Joseph viendo como la cara de Duncan cambiaba - ¿y eso qué? – Pregunto tranquilamente a Joseph – nada Duncan, lo que quise decir es que ella y Lindsay también están ahí, no solo te preocupes de tu Courtney – explico Joseph, intentado salvarse de la incomodidad de que todos supieran que amaba a Heather. Duncan por un momento pensó, se puso las manos en la cara y se sentó a meditar un poco la situación – Courtney, Courtney podría contra ese depravado y sin duda creo que Heather también, pero, cuando se trata de el arma, cambia por c0mpleto las cosas, viejo – explico dejando a Joseph con una duda inoportuna - ¿a qué te refieres? –Pregunto sentándose a lado de él en la banqueta - yo apenas pude hacer que se distrajera, si no hubiera tenido el arma, le hubiera quitado el coche, lo hubiera dejado en el piso, ¡revolcándose en la tierra como el puerco que es! – Grito por ende Duncan tronando sus dedos, haciéndolos un puño – el hubiera no existe amigo, pero podemos remediarlo, podre remediar la confianza que le tuve - Joseph arrepentido, explico su punto de vista de la situación, invitando a Duncan a una fiesta en la cual él era anfitrión, interrumpido por los gritos de infectados atraídos por el ruido que provenían de su lado oeste.

- si vamos tras ese cerdo, tienes que ayudarme a quitarme esto Duncan – dijo Joseph desesperado, rápido en sus palabras, poniendo su espalda enfrente de su amigo quien solo con unos cuantos movimientos y jalones, un truco imperceptible al ojo de Joseph, pudo quitar las esposas y aventarlas lejos de ahí, daño la oportunidad a los, de correr al norte, hacia donde la casa de Ronald estaba, ideando en el camino un plan para poder contra él y su desquiciada mente.

Las seis de la mañana y habían tocado por completo esa parte deshabitada del mundo, la luz del sol, deba cada vez en más lugares con más fuerza en los rincones de esa ciudad, uno de ellos era la ventana del cuarto de las chicas, en la casa de Ronald, las cuales, cansadas y despreocupadas de la vida, se habían quedado dormidas sin tener algo de preocupación de su parte, aunque no se le podía culpar por ello.

Tranquilo, silencioso, a excepción de los ronquidos de Heather, el ambiente era el correspondiente para una mañana serena y fresca. Sin aviso alguno, un fuerte golpe a la puerta se escucho asustando a las tres jóvenes, que se despertaron para poder estar seguras que era ese sonido, las tres, cansadas, desorientadas, tuvieron que despertarse a su manera, estirándose, rascándose los ojos, bostezando, para ellas era como otra de las mañanas en el programa, cuando Chris, d diferentes formas las despertaba a tempranas horas para empezar, solo que esta vez parecía que todo, no era de un programa en lo absoluto, esto era real.

- abran la puerta, por favor ¡necesito ayuda! – grito Ronald, en tono de lastima – que esperan, alguien abra la puerta – le dijo Heather a las otras dos – estas más cerca de ella, ábrela tu – contesto Courtney señalando la puerta que cada vez daba golpes más fuertes.

Heather se acerco poco a poco hacia esa entrada, temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado, temiendo que cuando la abriera, una oleada de infectados se abalanzara contra ella. De golpe, no temiendo perder su, vida, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Ronald el cual, sangraba de la cabeza i se encorvaba al caminar, sobando su estomago.

- Ron, ¿pero que te paso? – pregunto Heather al viejo, mientras él buscaba la cama para poder sentarse – infectados, ¡muchos de ellos! ¡Nos acorralaron! – grito, mintiendo, fingiendo dolor, aprovechando la ignorancia de la situación de las chicas, que mientras él tuvo una pelea contra Joseph y Duncan, ellas dormían plácidamente en el cuarto de huéspedes de Ronald - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Eres uno de ellos? – Pregunto Lindsay sentándose junto a él – no, me golpeé la cabeza al caer. Duncan, yo y Joseph, salimos a poner combustible al Camaro, cuando de pronto, salieron de todas partes, no teníamos nuestras armas en mano, no podíamos contra ellos, corrí lo más rápido que pude, para poder ir por ustedes ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡Antes de que lleguen hasta acá! – mintió, impertinentemente para poder tener a su favor el pesar de las chicas, mientras él las veía con lujuria disimuladamente.

- ¿Dónde están Duncan y Joseph? – pregunto Courtney, haciendo que Ronald la volteara a ver con su lloriqueo falso – no pude, no pude salvarlos, los zombis los acorralaron, ¡ellos creían que podían contra todos! Pero…. – dio una pausa para soso llar - ¿¡luego que!? ¡Dinos! – Le grito Courtney – ¡están muertos! Court ¡muertos! –grito el viejo, fingiendo su enojo, pateando una silla de la habitación, llorando incontroladamente frente a las chicas.

Courtney, sabiendo esto, no pudo pararse sobre sus pies, su mente, no aguantaba la cruel noticia y solo se sentó en la cama, junto con Lindsay, junto con Heather, que simplemente pensaba que fue lo que le había pasado a Joseph, sin querer sentir tristeza.

- chicas, tenemos que irnos, recojan sus cosas, yo tomare provisiones – ordeno Ronald, quitando sus lagrimas como si nunca hubieran salido, que era lo que en realidad pasaba. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y ay estando afuera, metió silenciosamente la llave, girándola, encerrando a las chicas, para que no pudieran salir. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, fue directo a la cocina, excitado, entusiasmado, el miedo y la culpa no sobraban en su mente, pero estos eran tan chicos, que simplemente eran callados por los insanos deseos de Ronald.

De uno de sus varios cajones, saco unas píldoras para "levantar el ánimo", lleno un pequeño vaso con agua y se tomo una de las muchas que estaban ahí, después de eso, fue hacia el baño, para quitarse los nervios, mojándose la cara en su lavamanos, se hecho el agua en toda la cara, limpiándosela, acabando por secársela, aprovechando para también, revisar la herida que Duncan le había hecho – maldito seas delincuente, ojala los infectados se atraganten con tu carne – maldijo, revisándose la herida que tenia, dándole al tocarla, un insoportable ardor en ella – bien Ronald, no muestres debilidad, cooperan mas si están deprimidas – se dijo así mismo, viendo su demacrada cara en el espejo, pensando sobre lo que le seguía después de salir del baño. Sin embargo, sus tripas temblaron un poco y hacían tener dolor de estomago, el golpe de Duncan, los nervios de la situación, la comida que había cenado él, fuera cual hubiera sido el causante, tenía ganas de ir al baño y no podía hacerlo en la mitad de su degenerando deseo, tenía que ir ahora, aprovechando que estaba en el baño, para no tener interrupciones en lo que venía después.

mientras tanto, en el cuarto cerrado de las chicas, Heather y Courtney se habían quedado sentadas, una, de su parte, intentaba digerir bien la idea de su Duncan muerto, mientras que la otra solo estaba pensando taciturna de lo que le había pasado a Joseph, a ese camarógrafo que había sido tan amable con ella, que además, había demostrado sentir algo por ella, sentir una cosa que ningún otro lo había hecho, sin embargo, la tristeza no la hundía en un dolor interno, ella era demasiado fría para hacerlo aunque lo quería con todo el corazón.

- oigan, ¿por qué Ronald tardara tanto? nos hubiera dicho para que nosotras arrancáramos el coche- dijo Lindsay a las dos sentadas en una de las camas, viendo a través de la ventana el Camaro estacionado en atrás de la casa , viniéndole a la mente, la historia que les había contado Ronald, encontrando un erro en ella – espera, como puede estar el coche aquí, si dijo que se había venido corriendo, no entiendo, el coche se hubiera quedado halla no ¡que piensan ustedes? – dedujo inteligentemente Lindsay haciendo que Courtney y Heather la voltearan a verla, sorprendidas.

Súbitamente, una cara apareció justamente en frente de esa ventana una cara que era cocinada por ellas, causándoles, otra fuerte impresión que esta vez era buena - ¡Lindsay! Ayúdenme a abrir la ventana por favor – grito Joseph a la chica, quien lo intento en vano, tanto Lindsay, como él – está cerrada – Lindsay le dijo – maldita sea – dijo enojado Joseph, golpeando la ventana con su mano – Joseph, estas bien ¿como le hiciste para subir acá?- Heather pregunto – Duncan me ayudo – contesto - ¿Duncan está bien? – pregunto esta vez Courtney por su querido – si, está bien, esta abajo, pero ustedes no lo están tienen que salir de ahí antes de que llegue Ronald – dijo alterado el muchacho buscando la manera de poder romper el vidrio - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Lindsay – Ronald está enfermo, quiere hacer con ustedes…cosas, ¡tienen que salir de ahí! ¡Antes de que el depravado llegue! – grito desesperado por ni poder romper el vidrio ni con sus manso ni con sus pies, ni con nada.

Las chicas, tarde o temprano, supieron a lo que Joseph se refería, y asqueadas, sorprendidas y asustadas, intentaron romper el vidrio sin lograrlo – hay que salir por la puerta – dijo Heather – está cerrada – Courtney contesto intentando jalar la perilla, empujar la puerta, sin lograrlo de nuevo, quedándose encerradas en esa jaula humana y con un depravado en la casa.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – Pregunto Lindsay asustada a las demás, haciendo que automáticamente, las tres se pusieran a pensar - ¿Qué tal si le damos a Ronald lo que quiere? – Propuso Heather con su cara de sonrisa malvada - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza tonta…. – pregunto asustada Courtney, malentendiendo lo que Heather tenía en mente – no me refiero a eso, hay que engañarlo, hacer que se sienta importante y luego…. - … ¡Pum! Alguien lo golpea en la espalda y salimos de aquí – agrego Courtney tomando el papel de lo que iba a hacer, buscando entre todas esas cosas, algo con que golpear a Ronald, encontrando un palo de una escoba rota debajo de su cama – Jos, tenemos un plan, pero tiene que abrir la puerta de la casa por favor - dijo Heather al muchacho de la ventana, quien se la quedo viendo por un rato, preocupándose de su seguridad – ¿vas a estar bien? – Pregunto el muchacho poniendo su mano en la ventana – por favor, esa pregunta me ofende – contesto Heather dejándolo ahí, en la duda.

Joseph, teniendo un poco de miedo, preparándose para el salto, cayó al suelo desde la segunda planta – las chicas no pueden salir, pero tienen un plan, necesitan que abras la puerta – ordeno violentamente Joseph a Duncan – acaso no me vez, estoy en eso – contesto hincado enfrente de la puerta intentando abrirla – rayos, ¡esto apesta! ¡Ayer dijo que su perilla no servía y ahora, tiene toda una fila de seguros – maldijo el muchacho teniendo la obligación, de abrir uno por uno las 5 cerraduras que Ronald había puesto la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Ronald estaba sacando la llave de su bolsillo con pistola en mano, para que en el momento justo de entrar, amenazarlas a cumplir sus peticiones. La perilla giro, puerta se abrió y el ocultando su pistola bajo su camisa, entro, vio, que las tres chicas lloraban inconsolables, no teniendo idea de su artimaña entre manos - ¿Qué les ocurre preciosas? – pregunto sonriendo Ronald – hay, Duncan, Joseph los dos, tan valientes – dijo Courtney levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Ronald junto con Lindsay y Heather – que bueno el buen Ron se quedo aquí para cuidarnos, haríamos lo que fuera con tal de que nos proteja – lloriqueo Heather en el pecho del viejo haciendo que este se distrajera por completo, no teniendo idea que Courtney se iba para tras de él para tomar el palo de escoba roto – oh que tenemos que hacer para que nos ayude señor – le dijo por ende Lindsay a lado de él distrayéndolo todavía más de lo que estaba, su mente, estaba llena de una alegría propia, al parecer, creía que con esto, el ya no necesitaba amenazarlas, su corazón latía a mil por hora, empezó a sudar frio y la percepción de la realidad desapareció para él.

Un grito de guerra, de furia proveniente de Courtney hiso que el viejo se distrajera, recibiendo fuertemente, un golpe en la nuca que hiso caerse y agonizar de dolor - ¡vámonos de aquí! – Grito Courtney a las demás quienes pasaron sobre el cuerpo de Ronald, procurando pisar fuerte al pasar - te crees mucha cosa para querer tocarme ¿verdad?¡Tarado! – Grito Heather burlonamente al tipo, quien en un arranque de furia disparo al aire, hacia las escaleras, hacia ellas, no pudiendo hacerlo – ¡vengan acá malditas!¡las matare me oyeron!¡las matare! – grito Ronald recuperándose del golpe para bajar por las chicas.

- ¡bingo! – grito Duncan al abrir la quinta y última cerradura de la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y recibiendo con sorpresa a las tres chicas corriendo hacia afuera – ¡chicas, están bien! – grito Joseph alegre - vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dio por ende, al saber que Duncan podría encender el Camaro sin necesitar llaves, dejando a Ronald a su suerte, a su conciencia, tomando camino hacia el auto y su habilidad de dejarlos fuera de ahí, fuera de ese lugar y fuera de esa pesadilla.


End file.
